


Human realm lumity au

by vineysupremacy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Human Realm, amity runs away from home cause ew the blight parents, amity travels to the human realm, blight twins - Freeform, what else do i put here help, what if luz never travelled to the demon realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineysupremacy/pseuds/vineysupremacy
Summary: Amity, sick and tired of her parents who have only gotten worse since her siblings moved out, plans to escape to the human realm, paying a visit to the twins before going.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Human realm lumity au

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fairly short chapter, i hope you like it:)

100 points. That’s how much she should’ve gotten on her test. That’s the result of her laziness. That’s what her parents expected at least, maybe if she had studied a bit more she wouldnt have had to deal with them.  
Amity was packing her most important belongings in her backpack. She couldn’t take her parents anymore, no, she had to leave. They had become so much harsher since the twins left a year ago. At least with her siblings it was them against their parents, now it was just Amity standing alone against her parents, and she couldn’t take it. 

She looked up at the emporers coven poster she had hung on her wall excitedly when she was a kid, now at 17, she stood in front of it staring at it with a hatred. She ripped it off and tore it into pieces, it’s not she wanted, it’s what her parents wanted, what they made her believe she wanted.  
Amity tossed her scroll into her backpack and snuck out the door, her parents should be asleep upstairs but she was still terrified they would hear her. Closing the door with a sigh of relief she departed towards her twins’ houses.  
“I’m sorry” she muttered under her breath.

***********

Amity arrived at her siblings’ house after having wasted time around town for an hour because there’s no way in hell they would be up by 8am.  
“What- Amity?” Edric said, opening the door with a tired look on his face. Amity went inside where Emira was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket listening to their conversation. She took a seat next to her sister. 

“So.. you guys still live together?” the witch asked with a slight air of judgement.  
“I mean we’re only 19 jeez it’s not like we’re that old yet” Emira snapped back, “but i’m gonna move out soon” she said bringing her mug of apple blood to her mouth.  
“Poor Em would miss me too much” Ed said mockingly, with his twin sticking her tongue out in response. “I’m just waiting for Viney, as soon as she’s ready i’m getting away from you as fast as possible.” 

The twins bickered until Amity finally interrupted them and explained her situation which caught their attention pretty fast.  
“So, you want to go to the human realm, with just your backpack and no experience and no approval from our parents? Cool, what can we do to help?” Edric replied after a couple seconds of deafening silence. Amity let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. “You tell me, haven’t you guys been there a bunch of times?”  
“Well you need cash firstly, we learned that the hard way, the humans were not happy to see us handing them snails, they’re really angry for such simple beings” Emira offered, glancing over to her brother. He let out a short laugh and walked over to her where they both drew their half of a circle in the air. Green stacks of paper appeared on the coffee table causing Amity to step back abruptly. There had to be hundreds of hundred dollar bills in the pile.  
“It’s their weird version of snails” Emira said cheerfully, seemingly to have finally woken up completely. “Here, stuff it in here” the green haired witch said, grabbing the bag closest to her and handing it over to her little sister who obeyed, stuffing the human currency into the bag.  
“Thanks guys, i really appreciate it” she faintly smiled at her siblings, a bit scared at the though of leaving them behind. It’s okay, I’ll visit, and i probably won’t even be there for too long, she thought, trying to comfort herself. 

The family said their final goodbyes with a last sad hug and they parted ways. Closing the door behind her Amity decided she should just go now before someone caught her. The witch took one last look around her home and stepped into the portal. “Bye, i guess”


End file.
